Beyond Her Garden
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: Inspired by Rainbow Factory, this FanFiction is based off of the hit song Beyond her Garden. Where Carrot Top discovers the secrets of her garden and what lays behind it. This Cover has been made by Lustrous Dreams. Please cheek her out on DeviantART.


**Beyond Her Garden**

**Now most of this is my idea but the basic plot was based off of the song **_**Beyond**__**her**__**Garden**_**.**

**Please look it up and enjoy the song. (It's one of my favorites!)**

**Forward**

Now this is a story about a regular everyday Earth Pony named _Carrot_ _Top_. She is a light yellow mare with an orange mane. She is just a simple mare living simple dreams. Now before I get to the story, I should tell you a little about her life before she came to Ponyville…

Her birth name was _Golden_ _Harvest_, but someponies just called her _Goldie_ for short. She once lived in Manehaden. Because of that, she didn't get to see much nature of _any_ kind. When she was a filly, she was different from the other foals in school. The colts had these perfectly brushed shiny manes, while the fillies had their manes like a strange hill sorta. But Golden Harvest had her mane curly. She didn't use much hair spray, die her mane blond nor dose she brush her mane a _hundred_ times a day.

All the foals usually talked about their parent's business and there shops and dreamed of taking ownership one day when they mature. But Golden Harvest loved gardens instead. She read everything about them. She use to buy some seeds and gather some dirt to grow them. Her personal favorite was carrots. In fact, it was her specialty. Witch it why there wore mostly carrots. The problem was, she lived in a apartment. So she had to hide them or else they will throw them away in the dump. Not even her parents knew because then they would report it right away.

She was at the 5th or 6th foal to earn a Cutie Mark in her class. It was 3 carrots out of all the other Cutie Marks. Thus made her parents curious, so after about a week of discussing it, they decided to have a little talk.

They walk to her room. It was locked, so they knocked (Ha! Rhyme).

When Golden Harvest heard, she swiftly put away her plants and made sure there wasn't a _single_ bit of dirt. Then she answered the door.

Her mother explained "Hon, its been a week and your father and I have had a discussion about your… Cutie Mark." Golden Harvest tilted her head and asked

"Why Ma ma?" her father cleared his throat, then explained

"Well we know how you're interested in our bank. But it seems that instead of a _bank_ related Cutie Mark, it's… _carrots_. So that means your special talent is carrots. Would you care to explain what you have been doing in your room all locked up?" Golden Harvest was never interested in her parent's bank, she only pretended to be just to keep them form bugging her about it. But it back fired, for her parents told her _everything_ about banks (Witch was boring indeed). Golden Harvest didn't know what to do. If they knew about the plants; then they would get rid of them, then she would be watched over 24\7 and take away her allowance. Out of all the worst possible things, this is _the_ worst possible thing! But there was no other way. So she explained "Ma ma, Daddy, I've been growing plants in my room." Then she trotted to the plants and showed them. Her parents gasped, _Mr._ _Harvest_ exclaimed in horror

"Oh look at all the dirt!" _Ms._ _Harvest_ added

"Oh just imagine how many _grams_ had spread though _our_ apartment!" She waved her small fan that she brings _everywhere_ with her along with her opera glasses, mini mirror, tissue box and brush. She passed out, then Mr. Harvest caught her in his hooves. He glared at Carrot Top and said

"How dare you bring so much dirt and all those _filthy_ _plants_ in our apartment!?" Golden Harvest looked down sheepishly. Her father added "And because of that, your Cutie Mark is now _carrots_. So now you had officially given up your _future_!" She tried to defend herself

"But Daddy, I never even _wanted_ to work for a bank. I just wanted to grow a garden," Her father looked at the plants. She did have a green hoof indeed. He remembered how she couldn't even wright bill. And how she would probably run the bank down to the ground. Unlike Ms. Harvest, he had the smallest heart. Normally a Pony's heart would be 2 or at lease 1 size. But he's heart was _way_ under those two sizes. While Ms. Harvest's heart was just 100% concrete. Golden Harvest used her puppy eyes, but that wasn't necessary. For her father was still cold. Yet when he saw that she had talent, his heart grow _three_ sizes that night. So he decided to let her keep her plants. After Ms. Harvest woke up, her husband explained to her that they should let Golden Harvest keep her plants and secretly grow a garden. But her Mother disagreed. So they had a long argument. After a week they divorced. So now Golden Harvest had just _one_ parent.

Sense her Mother was the one who owned the bank (She was just sharing it with him), they had to find a new place to live. Golden Harvest really missed her one an only friend _AppleJack_. She knew that AJ would be lonely because she would have to suffer in such a miserable place on her own. So Golden Harvest prayed to Celestia and Luna that she would be okay (And you know what happened to AJ after that).

Her father found a nice house in a small town called _Ponyville_; with a nice backyard and some nice friendly folk. Her father decided to make a living out her plants by selling them and (Of curse) kept some for themselves to eat.

Years later; when Golden Harvest can live on her own, she decided to legally change her name to _Carrot Top_. For she didn't like her last name Golden Harvest. That name meant that she was the best at gardening. And she was a modest mere. So Carrot Top was the perfect name for her because of her special talent, carrots…

**So what did you think? Please rate, review and subscribe. This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


End file.
